The Vampire Diaries: Unexpected Bonnie & Damon
by TheTwilightDiaries
Summary: When Damon Salvatore asks out Bonnie Bennett things go great, dispite the fact Bonnie can't fully trust him,  They have a great relastionship and sex life, Until Katherine Damon's ex is back to steal Damon away and the dark magic Bonnie had usedposses her
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Visit

Anti-social hadn't even begun to describe Bonnie's personality lately. She barely left the house, save for school. And even her cheerleading practices had more than a few absences. It wasn't much like her, but neither was drowning herself in the Grimoire of her late great great grandmother Emily. Still, the rage she felt inside of her hadn't stopped her from doing so and pushing her powers and knowledge of spells further and darker than she could have conceived possible.

At this particular hour she found herself standing in the brush by the creek, her surroundings covered by the tall trees that masked what exactly she had been doing there. Before her sat a stone that was massive in size, and as Bonnie stood there with her arms extended in front of her and her hands above this stone, she came to the conclusion that if her abilities had grown powerful enough to throw this object, than dealing with a certain set of Vampires would be of no worry. As she shut her eyes, she let the stone become her main focus.. It wasn't as easy as tossing around a feather.

Damon knocked on Bonnie's door, Bonnie immediately stopped what she was doing after hearing the knock on her door. When opening it though she wasn't too happy to see who stood there. "Damon... What do you want?"

"Bonnie... May I come in?"

She was extremely hesitant to invite him in, she still hadn't forgotten when he nearly killed her. Still, she figured at this point in time she was powerful enough to defend herself, and the fact he was here meant it had to be important. "Yeah.. sure Damon. Just don't make me regret it.." she stated while backing up.

He walked in slowly. "Bonnie, I realize we got off the wrong foot but your a very beautiful girl, I'm a eternal stud and well your nice when your not trying to kill me back..." He said looking deep in her eyes.

She tilted her head to the side, somewhat confused. "Wait.. Was that supposed to be some sort of apology for everything you've done to me and put through?"

He sighed a little frustrated "Im sure your not going to forgive me right away Bonnie, I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner? just as friends... of course." he keeps his distance away from here trying to focus on the room while waiting for a response.

His request caused Bonnie's eyebrows to quirk up, now shock took the place of confusion. Of course her first response was to yell no and kick him out, but something in Bonnie told her to give him another chance.

It could have been the fact that she was alone with him right now, and a pissing off Damon wouldn't necessarily be the smartest thing she could have done. Who knew though. "Umm.." She hesitated through her own surprise again. "Sure.. Like starting over?"

He smiles, letting the frustration go "Yeah like stating over..." surprised about her answer, comes a little closer but doesn't touch her. He thinks silently in his head, I know I've put her through but I hope she forgives me...

Bonnie found herself subconsciously take a step back when he moved closer to her. She hadn't even realized she'd done it until she felt her back press up against the wall. "Okay.. That's fine. We can start over, and I'll go to dinner with you.. But as FRIENDS." Damon's reputation did proceed him with the ladies, including Bonnie's other best friend Caroline.

He sighs a little irritated again, He knew Bonnie was upset because He had dated Caroline her best friend... "What time do you want me to pick you up?" He suddenly pictured her next to him in a bar, wearing some beautiful outfit, his throat started to choke up as he heard her fast beating heart... He took a slow step back.

"Seven.. you can pick me up at seven." She said to him. As he stepped back she could feel a bit of relief. Bonnie definitely felt uneasy about Damon taking her on a date, only because she was curious as to what he was up to. Even if he really was sincere.

He felt her heart slow making him more at ease. "Okay, See you then..." he said softly but loud enough for her to hear, he found himself taking one quick glance at her before swiftly leaving her house. This date was surely not going to be easy...


	2. Chapter 2: The date

**Chapter 2.**

Seven o'clock seemed to come way too fast, but Bonnie kept to her word. She got dressed in a blue dress that stopped mid thigh. It hugged her skin a bit, but nothing too inappropriate. Bonnie wasn't really expecting much with this date, but needless to say it grabbed her interest.

He was thrilled that seven came early as he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it, it was black shirt and he popped the collar... Usually his breath smelled of whisky or blood now it just smelled of mints. He drove his jeep to her house expecting she'd probably be covered up because she could not yet trust him. He knocked on her door hoping she would be wearing something at least comfortable.

When hearing the door open, she took her time going to open it. Only because she felt a tinge of fear and nervous ran through her bones. There was a look of surprise on her face when she opened the door and saw how cleaned up Damon was. "Wow..."

His face lighted up, seeing her face soft, gentle... and surprised. He found himself softly chuckling as he leaned in her door way, crossing his arms and smiling. "What?" He looked her quickly up and down, surprised that she wore something leggy. When he expected a sweater and jeans or something of the sort... Without realizing it he held out his hand, waiting for her response before taking her lovely brown hand.

"Umm.. nothing." She shook her head, taking his cautiously as she stopped out of the house. "Just.. I guess I wasn't expecting you to look so... " she stopped mid sentence before things got too awkward. "Never mind.. so where are we going?"

Holding her hand made him feel so alive, so... real... "Um I don't care you choose." he said, analyzing over her words. He opened the passenger door not wanting to let go of her hand... He helped her in with a smile and quietly shut the door, then walked over and got in the drivers seat closing the door behind him.

As she got seated she started to think of a place and stated "I always loved Olive Garden. Don't really go much considering there's not one in Mystic Falls." She let her eyes linger on Damon in the driver's seat, trying her best not to admit to herself just how handsome and good looking he had been.

Bonnie didn't want to end up like those other girls, or even worse..a snack. "So Damon I have to ask.. why the change? And don't just give me that you want to make amends thing.. there has to be more. There's always more with you."

He looked at her beautiful figure adjusting in the seat. "I'm willing to drive somewhere with a Olive Garden." He watched her dark eyes look at him wishing he could hear her thoughts for a second, then reconsidered it and decided it wasn't a good idea.

As he started the car and looked out the window he thought about the question. " No catch tonight, I just wanted to have dinner with you Bonnie... I'm sorry that might be hard for you to believe."

She narrowed her eyes to him as if trying to read through his words. "All right.. I believe you.. I won't pester you about it anymore." She smiled at the idea that he was willing to go to the Olive Garden. Her eyes scanned over his jaw line and down to his lips before she looked away.

If it wasn't for the vervain bracelet she wore she probably would have thought there was some sort of compulsion going on there. "So what's something about you that I don't know? Or that I may think I may know, but be wrong about." She really was willing to start over and try to erase the whole 'Damon is a completely inhuman asshole' idea from her head.

He watched her features, from her hair to her soft pink lips... He felt his hand slowly sneakily over and held her hand gently. "Well um... I like to play football, darts any sport really... Um I like to drink, read and dance, I LOVE pickles and having fun. SO what about you?" He said and asked still watching the way she moved in the moonlight as he got closer towards a Olive Garden.

It took her a second to respond because what had gone through her mind was 'other than my recent habits in studying the dark arts?' She looked to him and smiled. "Cheerleading of course. That's a biggy for me. As far as food goes.. pizza is by far my favorite." She had to laugh at the idea of having such civilized conversation with Damon Salvatore right now.

He smiled seeing her laugh and chuckled along with her. "Pizza's very good." He turned off the car, got out, went to her side and opened the door holding out his hand again wanting to feel the warmness.

A smile crept over Bonnie's face as Damon opened her door and held his hand out to her. "You know, Damon.. This is a side of you I never even thought existed." She had spoken way too soon, since as she took hold of his hand she involuntarily read him briefly.

There was an abundance of visuals that passed through her mind, most from an era she couldn't exactly pinpoint, but it looked to be the 1800's. She saw Damon, Stefan, and even Elena..well, who she thought to be Elena. The instant flashbacks weren't so bad, but the emotions that came with them had been unbearable.

Betrayal, sorrow, death, and even anger.. It all caused her to let out a jolting gasp as she quickly drew back her hand out of pure reflex. She hated when her powers made her look into people's past or future unexpectedly, but she also found that it always happened for a reason.

His lips pierced a little, questioning what happened but he reluctantly answered her question. "Well... I just don't act like this toward any human girl." he drew back his hand feeling a little sick and held out his arm for her to hold then just drew back again and waiting for her to get out of the jeep and to close the door behind her.

"Yeah? And what type of girls do you act like this toward?" She could recall Damon being pretty frisky with human and vampire girls alike, but she didn't dare to bring it up.

Instead she took hold of his arm, climbing out of the jeep as she shut the door behind her. She was definitely hungry, but her nervousness and uneasiness seemed to prevail over it. She remained careful to try and control her emotions and thoughts though. She didn't know what all Damon could do, or what he could sense.

"Your kind, Smart and pretty, fierce but kind." he said leading her toward Olive garden and opened the door. "There's really no catch to this Bonnie, I didn't act this way toward Caroline." He said uncomfortably. "Ladies first." He said softly, directing his hand toward the inside of Olive Garden.

She watched him as he spoke, knowing full well how he treated Caroline. But once again she kept her thoughts to herself. This trust thing was a bit more difficult than she thought. "I can say one thing for you. You certainly know how to flatter a lady." She gave him a single smirk before walking through the door he held open, only to be greeted by the hostess.


	3. Chapter 3: Having fun?

**Chapter 3.**

He chuckled and silently walked behind her, the hostess directed them to a booth and he slid into his side. He watched her move as she sat down, he felt how alert she was feeling. He said nothing about it...

"What I mean is your different and I don't know why exactly." He looked at the light hanging above the table. "Im trying to say I'm actually like this it's just thousands of years being a uncivil vampire hasn't done me any good." he slightly chuckled but was barely amused.

"Thousand's of years?" His words caused Bonnie to recall the vision she got from him earlier when she grabbed his hand. "Damon.. Umm.. " She began playing with the napkin, fiddling through her own nervousness.

"This is going to sound really weird, but it's the second time I've seen something like it and it's starting to bother me. Did you know Elena before? I mean, before now? Like.. Over a hundred years ago? I keep seeing her in visions I get of you and Stefan." She tried to keep her voice down, she didn't need the people around them thinking she was completely whacked.

A little bit surprised by her action he flinched and squeezed her hand a little. "Yeah her name was Katherine my bitch of an ex, um go ahead..." he looked around now feeling very uneasy.

"Katherine?" Now Bonnie was completely confused. She was sure that it was Elena she had been seeing in her visions, not unless Elena's was Katherine's twin. Bonnie obviously wasn't updated on all of that, and so she shook her head.

"You know? Never mind. It's not important. Let's just enjoy this evening." She stated with a smile, a bit in disbelief that she even stated such a thing to Damon.

"I know her and Elena look alike but she's not Elena, Elena's kind, Katherine's manipulative." He couldn't ignore the sense she was feeling. "Let's." he said smiling back at her, taking the menu into his hands and chewing on a bread stick.

Bonnie started with a salad as she looked over the menu. Her favorite was definitely the Tour of Italy, even if she could never feel it. Although, she couldn't help it when her gaze slowly shifted from the menu and up to Damon as he peered over the menu.

There was an immediate shift of emotions from her as she gazed over his features, and the butterflies she got in her stomach were definitely not feelings of nervousness anymore. She couldn't exactly pinpoint them, but she didn't try too much either. Just kept her stare on his ice blue eyes.

The nervousness went away making him look up over the menu and smile, then look back at the menu. "Bonnie?" He asked softly setting down the menu, and looking into her dark beautiful eyes.

She remained in that trance like state, all the way until she heard him call her name. It took a second, but eventually she blinked a few times as she shook her head.

"Y-Yeah?" She muttered out. Those eyes of hers shifted down to her wrist, just to make sure that vervain bracelet was still on and that he hadn't been compelling her. Still there.. 'What in the world is going on with me?' she thought.

He smiled a genuine smile "I never got the chance to tell you how beautiful your looking tonight..." see's her vervain bracelet and thinks 'Bonnie, Im not compelling you. not even trying..." He looked down at the menu and reaches under the table and holds her hand gently.

She smiled, not pulling away as he took hold of her hand. Instead she held onto his as while. "Thanks Damon. You're looking very handsome tonight as well." Handsome? That was definitely an understatement.

He looked down right sexy in that civil kind of way. Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off of him, but she refused to let him know that if he already hadn't. As the waitress came over she ordered her food and drink.

This night wasn't going as bad as Bonnie originally thought it would. She was sure it would end in screaming, yelling, and even a fight between vampire and witch, but no. In fact, the night wasn't going badly at all.

He smiled behind the menu and ordered spaghetti fettuccini and some coke to drink. "Thank you Bonnie." Beautiful was understatement she look drop dead goreges. He was glad tonight was going so well, he just wondered how he was going to end it...

"So, tell me something recent about you." Truthfully, Bonnie wanted to ask why he did all those cruel things from before, but she didn't want to set the wrong type of tone. "Something recent." She was a curious little witch, and that alone was kind of odd considering how secretive she could be.

"Um... I was almost killed recently..." WOW that did not sound good. "Besides that nothing... Just been chilling with stefonnn-ooo and his gf." laughs and takes a bite of his food. "What about you? what have you been up too? Recent of course." smiles at her, feels his eyes sparkle a little looking at her.

"Almost killed? Wow.. That is surprising.." She shook her head and looked down to the table. "Umm.. me?" She stumbled over her words to try and come up with an excuse other than the truth. It was hard since she hadn't been seen around much lately so she couldn't use cheerleading as an excuse. She definitely couldn't tell him about her dabbing in dark magic. "Nothing really.. Just studying."

His eyes sparkled again, looking deeply into her eyes. "Cool... I was actually thinking about going back to school, Everyone I like seems to be going there..." shrugs and pays attention to eating, because he wants to make sure she knows he's not compelling her, if he'd look at her one more time his unbeating heart might explode.

Bonnie laughed some, it was probably unexpected but she couldn't help it. "Whoa whoa whoa, you in school?" The visual in her mind was too hilarious. She could picture endless girls swarming him, and Damon probably having to hide in a bathroom or creep to class. Just Damon in school period was an odd thought. "You don't think people would question your age? You don't really look.. you know.. high school era." She smiled.

He laughed. "I know but oh well." He shrugged. "Stefan, Elena and You are there so I guess it will be worth the endless questioning of my age." he smiled and finished his meal, then squeezed her hand.

She held onto his hand and used her other to hold up her drink to him, toasting as she spoke "Well here's to being possibly the oldest person in the history of high school.. Literally." she laughed and finished off her drink. She had been stuffed and there was no way she could finish her food, but she was still very much satisfied.

He laughed and drank the rest of his drink. "I'll break the world record baby." he boxed up the food and led her out toward the jeep opening the door once again.


	4. Chapter 4: Damon Hating Pact

**Chapter 4.**

She laughed to his joke and soon followed him out after they were finished with everything, hopping back in the jeep. She was glad her powers weren't going out of whack with her emotions. But she waited for Damon to climb into the drivers seat before asking him "So.. what do you want to do next? Or do you want to call it a night?"

He smiled as he got in the car. "Whatever you want..." He closed the door and started the car, waiting for her response.

Bonnie thought for a second and then her eyes sparked up. "Let's go to the Grill! I know it's totally cliché, but I love that place." It kept Bonnie's mind off of things... and the passed few weeks it served as her only solitude outside of her home.

"Okay." He started the car and drove there, opened her door. "Here we are the old Mystic Grill!" He said with another smile, he started to walk towards the door and turned back. "Since were back in town you don't have to hold my hand in public, if you don't want to."

As she walked, she listened to his words about holding his hand. "I trust you Damon, I probably shouldn't.. but I do now.." She laughed and walked up to him, taking hold of his hand as they walked into the Mystic Grill. She peered around, a smile on her face.

With the attire she wearing she wasn't too surprised by the attention she had gotten from the male audience, but right now Damon seemed to be the only one she held any interest for as weird as it was.

He laughed along with her, swinging their arms back n forth. "Well that's okay." He smiled, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the guys staring at Bonnie. He walked over and sat at the bar ordering himself a whisky and coke.

Bonnie was just about to follow Damon to the bar, even if she wasn't old enough to drink alcoholic beverages. But the girl soon came to an immediate stop when Caroline stepped in front of her.

It was apparent she'd seen Bonnie and Damon holding hands, because Caroline's first words were "Oh-My-GOD! What is this? Don't tell me you and Damon are actually hanging out now? Hello? What happened to the hate Damon Salvatore for the rest of our lives pact?" Bonnie actually found herself somewhat speechless.

He heard the yelling and turned back to see Caroline in front of bonnie, he felt his instinctive side kick in. "Bonnie? you coming?" he felt his hand reach for hers.

Bonnie looked to Damon, then back to Caroline when whispering out "Shh, look. If you keep saying stupid things that pact we made for the rest of our lives might not matter if our lives end tonight. Besides.. We might have been wrong, okay? Just.. relax."

As Damon reached for her hand, she took hold of it walking back with him to the bar. And Caroline's jaw dropped Bonnie had felt a little bad, but she kept it inside. Instead she took a seat next to Damon with a smile on her face. "Sorry. Caroline definitely knows how to grab someone's attention." She laughed, hoping he hadn't heard the things Caroline was saying.

He handed her the coke with a smile and then looked down. "I hate Damon Salvatore for the rest of our lives pact, nice." He was paying attention now to his drink and the rest of the people at the grill. He drank the whole thing in one gulp.

Bonnie took hold of the coke, becoming embarrassed and nearly speechless when he repeated Caroline's words. "Uhh.." She just laughed and shook her head. "We were both a little angry when we made that.." Anger was definitely an understatement.

She sipped on the coke, letting the music blare in her ears and lighten the atmosphere a bit more. One thing was certain, she had definitely been more comfortable around him now. Especially since she wasn't pressed against a wall, backing away from him with fear in her eyes. The thought itself of her earlier actions when he showed up made her giggle.

He sighed then smiled. "why are you giggle Miss Bonnie Bennett?" he chuckled poking her with his finger. He started to let himself be human again, falling in love with a teen, underage drinking. The thought made him do a throaty chuckle. He felt his arm go over her shoulder, Defiantly becoming human again wasn't so bad as he had once thought it would be...

It was a good thing Caroline wasn't looking in their direction at that very second, because she probably would have choked once Damon put his arm over Bonnie's shoulder. If that wasn't bad enough, she actually leaned over, resting her head against him while both her arms went around his waist. That smile on her face never having been so wide. "It's just.. strange turn of events." She looked up to those blue eyes of his. "But in a good way."

He felt himself smile very wide and wrap his arms around her. "Very strange... But I like the way it's going." It felt strange to feel a girl he once hated hugging his waist and leaning on him. "I actually would love it if this night would never end." He smiled at the thought.

His words made her smile. It reminded her how differently they were, even physically. But perhaps that was what attracted her to him. "Well, I don't know about your sir. But I'm human and need sleep, otherwise I'd do everything to not allow this night to end."

He laughed. "Well, Miss shall we get you home?" He stood up and held her hand tightly but gently. He paid the bill and turned back towards her only to my hypnotized by her mesmerizing eyes. They were very different from each other but some how he was so attracted toward her.

She stood with him, holding his hand as they began walking toward the exit. Thankfully Caroline wasn't anywhere in sight, otherwise she surely would have cut Bonnie off before they even got to the door.

As they got outside and back to his jeep, Bonnie couldn't stop smiling, laughing.. Just all around having fun. Pieces of her felt bad though, only because she hadn't told him everything and she wasn't sure now was exactly the time.

He laughed and smiled with her as he opened her door and closed behind her. Then he got in and drove her home, holding out his hand as she stepped out of the Jeep then walked her up to her door steps. He touched her face a little with his hand softly.


	5. Chapter 5: The sweetness of sin

**Chapter 5.**

She smiled more, leaning into his hand as she let her own come up to rest against his. Her eyes looked up to his, and once again she felt those butterflies in her stomach. The ones she got when she had to double check whether or not he was compelling her, only this time Bonnie was sure he wasn't. He hadn't done it at all tonight, so everything she felt, all the fun and happiness she had was genuine. "You want to come in?"

Surprised by her invitation he accepted. "Yeah, sure." He smiled and she led him into the house.

She shut the door behind him as she immediately walked to the table, grabbing an all black book that looked like some sort of journal that was centuries old. Needless to say, it was definitely that book full of dark spells that Bonnie herself could barely comprehend.

She figured it was better if Damon did see her Dark Magic tutor 101, because that would bring about questions that she didn't know how to answer just yet. Instead she walked to the table drawer on the other side of the room, slipping it in there and shutting the drawer right before heading to the kitchen.

"I would offer you something to drink, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way." She yelled from the kitchen, giggling some as she subconsciously rubbed at her neck where he had bitten her the first time. Of course that was a much more angry Damon..

He laughed. "Im fine thanks." He walked into the kitchen as normal as any human and leaned against the counter. "So now what?"

She ran a glass of water, taking a small sip out of it before she turned to Damon. She leaned back against the counter and let a smirk come across her face. One hand still held the glass while the other crossed over her stomach.

Her gaze locked with his once more and she for a second she barely comprehended his words. "I would say board games, but I'd hate to beat you so bad in those. I guess that only leaves a movie." She fully smiled now. Damon wasn't the only one who could be arrogant or cocky.

"Hmm..." He breathed walking over and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, the spot were he bit her. "I guess so... What movie?"

Him walking up to her was unexpected, but the kiss he placed on her neck had definitely caught Bonnie by surprise. Her freehand went from across her stomach and to his chest as she shut her eyes briefly.

His lips against her flesh had felt good, soothing even.. At least it felt a hell of a lot better than being bitten. "Movie.." She had to force herself to concentrate, and think about what she had to watch. Thus far, nothing was coming to mind save for the arousal Damon was causing her.

His lips kept sliding back n forth across her neck. "Yes... a movie..." he pressed her a little closer, smelling her lilac scented skin, finding it hard to concentrate on anything, lilac was his favorite scent and she was wearing it making his head spin.

Bonnie felt like she was trembling, but for once it hadn't been fear. The glass she was once holding slipped from her hand, shattering against the floor beneath them and she could not have cared any less.

Instead she pulled back one space, placing both her hands on either side of Damon's face. "I have..movies.." She couldn't even recall why they were even discussing movies now as she let her thumb glide briefly over his lips, right before gently pulling him toward her to connect her lips with his own in a sensual kiss.

He kissed back sensually, letting one hand go to her back and the other holding one side of her face. His breathing was heavy but managed to say "I'll pick that up, it was my fault. Making you drop it."

The deeper she fell into that kiss with him, the harder it was for her to speak through the breaths they did take. "Don't worry... I'll get it.." was forced out.

Even if neither of them made a single move for that cup. She didn't know what was coming over her, but that was sensual kiss was starting to turn into a lustful hunger.. Thankfully not a vampire type of hunger.

He didn't understand what was happening but he felt himself pick her up and set her on the counter. Their sensual kiss turned into a passionate one and his finger twisted themselves into her hair, gently of course. He felt a great amount of lust run through his veins, he really was becoming a teen again...

As he picked her up and set her on the counter, Bonnie's legs subconsciously wrapped around his waist. She tilted her head some as feel deeper into that kiss, letting her tongue lash out to play with his own.

If there was a way to physically pull them closer to one another Bonnie would have found it, but for now she settled with her hands against his shirt, desperately searching a way to remove it from his body.

His tongue moved against her's like a biting snake... When she wrapped her legs around his waist he felt himself pull her closer as possible against himself. Then he saw Bonnie's hands flash against his shirt and he pulled it off, then began kissing her passionately again.

Bonnie felt herself moan into his lips, and though her mind was telling her to stop, and take things slower than they were moving and not do this tonight, she didn't listen. In fact she did the exact opposite with how hungrily she had been kissing. It was funny because Damon was the last person she'd expected to be kissing, let alone fantasizing about.

He wrapped his arms around her waist wishing her dress would come off some how, He never would have expected to be kissing a witch one day but there he was kissing beautiful Bonnie Bennett, he felt his hands search on her back for someway to undo it and he found the zipper ignoring his thoughts.

She let her hands travel over his chest, down his fit stomach, and to the brim of his pants where she let her fingers trace gently over his belt. She stopped only when he found the zipper of that dress, allowing her to slip out of it so it could fall to the floor. Now she remained in her bra and panties, and that lust for him grew more when she returned her fingers to his belt, undoing it.

His lips traveled down her neck and her breasts, not thinking about her undoing his belt and his pants fell to the floor only leaving him in his sexy boxers. His body felt on wire, so warm against her. His hands slipped against her back undoing her bra.

She moaned once more, biting her bottom lip as he kissed along her chest. God forbid her parents came home or this would have definitely been a sight to see. Their daughter, propped on the counter, about to get busy with a vampire centuries old. As he took her bra off, she leaned up back into that kiss. Her breasts pressed firmed against his chest.

He moaned feeling her breasts against his chest, then he suddenly heard two people pull up in the drive way. He stopped kissing her and pulled away. "Mind if I take you to your bedroom?" He whispered seductively kissing her breasts as he picked her off the counter and cradled her against his chest.

Bonnie's stomach flipped some when she heard the car, but she was quick to agree with Damon as he carried her to the bedroom, Bonnie being sure to grab their clothing first. As he carried her, she leaned up, pressing her lips to his own. Once the door to her room was shut and Damon laid her down on the bed, she began to slid off her underwear. Bonnie inching back onto the bed in a seductive manner with that smirk on her face. "We need to be quiet.."

He felt a little uneasy about her parents being home, but what did he care? He was dead what were they going to do kill him? He chuckled at the thought and his lips pressed against her's again. "Couldn't agree more..." His hand cupped her face the other was pressing her back up against him as he kisses her neck and breasts again. "Could you reach my boxers for a minute love?" He whispered, no panted?

She smiled against his lips before she trailed her hands down his chest and to his boxers, helping him to slide them off. Now that they were both without clothing, Bonnie let her legs slide up on either side of him. Her inner thighs brushing along his hips as he now laid on top of her.

He groaned and his lips softly crushed against hers. He caressed her face when he pulled back to look at her face as he laid on top of her's."Your very beautiful Bonnie... Don't forget okay?"

"I'll have you here to remind me, right?" She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, only this time she wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her hips ever so slightly. Just enough to cause him to slide inside of her gently, though it was still hard enough to cause her to moan.

He moaned in a low deep voice, not wanting her parent's to hear them. He became instantly hard inside her, Their body's moved against each other, like magic. He panted his words out. "I'll always be here to remind you how goreges you look all the time and every day."

With each thrust he made into her she shut her eyes tightly, trying her best not to let her moans be audible enough for her parents to hear. The feeling of him moving in and out of her had felt too good though, and she couldn't help but to carry a bit of sound in her voice. "Damon..." she mouthed out through her own pleasure.

He grunted softly against her, hearing her moan his name in pleasure. He moved more against her wishing to hear more out of her soft lips, He felt his lust and pleasure grow more hot and intense. He moved even faster against her. "Bonnie..." he managed to croke out

The faster he got the more she grinded her hips against him, pulling him down for yet another quick kiss before she flipped them over so that she was now on top. She placed her hands on his chest, riding him slowly as she closed her eyes and tilted her hand back to the ceiling.

He moaned loudly and kissed her passionately. He heard the parent's slowly coming up the stairs, probably seeing how Bonnie was. "Bonnie.." He groaned. Then he was gone just as the door opened and Bonnie under the cover's looking like she was just sitting in bed, the window flapping open.

Bonnie closed her eyes, pretending to be sleep just as soon as her parents opened the door. They looked around the room some, swearing to one another that they heard someone else in here.

They didn't think much of it though before her mom walked across the room and shut the window, giving one last glance and smile to Bonnie before walking out and shutting the door behind them.

Immediately Bonnie opened her eyes and sat up, she scanned the room truthfully not knowing if Damon went out the window or was hiding somewhere in her room. He was fast.. too fast for even her eyes to keep up with.

His hand pressed on the window only in his boxers, standing on the tree's limb. The rest of his clothes folded over his arm. Waves at Bonnie to let him in.

Bonnie's vision soon caught Damon outside of her window, and she quickly got up and hurried to the window, laughing softly as she opened it. She took steps back, not having bothered to slips any of her clothes back on. "You're quicker than I thought."

He chuckled as he pulled himself inside and pulled her against him, then kissing her softly. "You better get some sleep beautiful." Picks her up and with vampy speed goes, gets her Pj's and dresses her. Starts to button up her top...

Bonnie smiled into his kiss, and as he began to dress her she couldn't help but to look down to his hands that was buttoning up her top. "Sorry this experience couldn't be more fulfilling and.. prolonged." She chuckled some to herself.

"Parents.. But I guess after hundred's of years that's a word you don't have to worry about anymore?" Her brown eyes searched up to his face.

He chuckled and kissed her again, then laid her down under the covers and laid next to her. He smiled slightly, "Nope...All I have to worry about is your parents finding out Im a vampire.." he whispered slightly at the end.

Bonnie looked to him with a bit of worry on her face. "They don't have to find out ANYTHING." She was good on secrets, especially lately. "Besides, the less my parents know the better." She thought for a second about Elena.. Matt.. Caroline.. and she cringed some on the inside.

"The less anyone knows the better." She could already see the commotion that would come between her and Damon, and didn't even need to use her powers for that. "It's less complicated this way.."

He pulled her against his chest, now fully clothed. "Agreed..." His lips pressed against her's again and he sighed. "I have to get home soon... Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" He whispered.

"Please, if you don't mind?" She looked up to him, smiling some before getting comfortable and cuddling up to his chest. She closed her eyes, and given how tired she'd already been it only took a matter of minutes before Bonnie was sound off to sleep.

His lips pressed against her forehead as soon as she was asleep he slipped out of her arms and went out the window and home, In the morning he sat at the window's seat of his room.


	6. Chapter 6: Well, it's a good start

**Chapter 6.**

As pleasant as Bonnie's dreams should have been, they weren't and neither was her night's sleep. She tossed and turned endlessly between her dark magic and light magic. It feel like an endless battle going on in her, and with no harmony or balance to her use of both arts she knew it would devour her whole.

A few hours later Bonnie jumped up, the girl sweating and breathing heavy. It took a second for her to realize she was still in bed.. a relief, and soon after her eyes searched the room.

Damon wasn't there so she figured he'd gone home. That was actually a good thing, now she wouldn't have to make an excuse for what she was about to do. Immediately she ran and got dress, dashing to her drawer and grabbing that black little book. Whoever this Grimoire belonged to previously, they were definitely powerful, and they were definitely into some heavy stuff.

Bonnie stuffed the book in her book bag and quickly made her way out of the house to her spot she liked to go to in the forest. It was secluded and typically very quiet save for animals here and there.

He woke up shirtless as always and pulled on a shirt taking a sip of whisky. Stefan walked in. "Damon, what's going on between you and Bonnie? Don't mess with her like you did Caroline..."He told Damon cautiously. "I'm not Stefon-ooo, besides I think I might have real feelings for Bonnie." Stefan frowned and rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

Bonnie had to find her balance between her powers, it was the only way to ensure both her own safety and the safety of the ones closest to her. She walked up to a large rock, the same she used to practice on every time. Her hands were held out over it before her telekinetic ability started to cause that rock to float up in mid air.

"White magic.." she mumbled to herself. Within a matter of seconds her eyes shifted to an all black state, void of her usual brown pupils. And following her eye shift that rock that was floating shattered in a rain of debris that flew out, stopping inches from her face.

"Black magic.." She could already feel the balance of the black magic becoming overwhelmingly more powerful, but she wouldn't have much time to focus on it before she lost concentration from her ringing phone.

The shattered rock pieces fell to the ground as Bonnie ran to her bag, fishing out her phone.. Caroline read across the I.D, and when she answered Caroline left no time in demanding "What is going on between you and Damon Salvatore?"

"Im serious Damon, Don't try anything! Bonnie can kill you!" Stefan said urgently. "Whatever Stefon-ooo, Im on my way to go see her byeee!" as soon as he got the words out he was gone. He walked up behind Bonnie already knowing where she was. "Bonnie..."

Bonnie hadn't expected anyone to find her, and considering she was on the phone with Caroline yapping, she hadn't even sensed or heard Damon come up behind her. So it was no wonder when she heard her name, the girl let out a scream through her own fear.

Those eyes of hers immediately shifted to their number state just as she spun around seeing it was Damon. She let out a deep sigh of relief and smiled. "Damon.. You scared me." She could hear Caroline's voice screaming on the other end of the phone, but as Bonnie let her arm fall to the side it was difficult to make out what her friend was saying.

He chuckled "Im sorry love... Oh I see Caroline was also freaked out." He smiled and kissed her, he took the phone from her hand & saying "Im sorry but Bonnie's Busy right now." and hanging up, then kissing her again.

Bonnie was glad she couldn't hear Caroline's response before Damon hung up on her. it wouldn't have mattered much anyway, Damon took all of Bonnie's attention with that kiss that she didn't hesitate to return.

After a moment she had to pull away, just to look up to him and ask "How.. did you find me?" The curiosity had gotten the best of her. That and the fact that no one was ever able to find her here before, then again Damon wasn't just anyone.

"Followed your scent... It was pretty easy..." he said with a smile. "don't worry I won't tell anyone..." He smiled his charming smile, his blue eyes sparkled.

With one more smile she leaned up, placing one more kiss on his lips before sliding away from him, just to go to her book bag and drop to her knees packing everything up.

She slid her precious little book inside quickly and sealed it up thinking to herself 'You'll have to tell him Bonnie.. The longer you wait, the harder..' With that she looked back to him and stood to her feet. "What's on the agenda today?"

He shrugged "Maybe hanging with Stefan and Elena at then Mystic Grill or at our house. why?" He as curiously. His eyes looked into her's maybe to catch something he didn't hear in her voice or something.

"Oh, just wondering.." Bonnie's vision shifted and she turned back around to grab her backpack and swing it over her shoulder. She couldn't stand to look him in the eye since it seemed like he was reading everything about her, including what she hadn't told him. Maybe that was a good thing though.. it definitely seemed easier..

But Damon wasn't a witch, he was vampire. Foresight was not one of his powers.. At least as far as she knew. Finally she turned to him. "Hypothetically speaking. How would you feel if I wasn't EXACTLY as pure as I seem?" There was a lot more to it than that. Mostly Bonnie was fearful to tell him her reasons for her in depth studies in black magic.

He smiled. "It wouldn't surprise me... Witches have a long line of not being very pure. His words brought relief through Bonnie and she smiled, looking up to him. "Good. So you wouldn't care that I study black magic?" She kept her reasoning's for it to herself.

"Nope, I'd still have feelings for you just the same." His usually ice hard blue eyes were soft when he said I have feelings for wondered if she had feelings back for him? "And hypothetically speaking, what if I was in love with you? Would you feel the same way towards me." with those words he walked a little closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

Bonnie couldn't deny the chills that ran up and down her spine when Damon brought his hands around her waist. She instinctively lifted her own hands to his chest and looked up to him, smiling.

"That depends." She stated teasingly. "Will you get even more cocky if I were to say that I would?" She couldn't help but to continue smile, even at the thoughts of Damon's arrogance.

"A little only because I'll know that you actually feel the same way..." His lips touched her head for a moment then he pulled back. "Bonnie do you think your in love with me too?" His hard blue ice eyes searched her face for a answer while his hand cupped her soft face.

She stared up to his face, her own expression finally getting serious as she dropped that smile. It was almost as if Bonnie was a bit terrified to tell him. Only because she knew full well of Damon's charm and reputation, and something in her slightly feared that this was another one of his games.

Some sort of manipulation on her for trying to kill him by not taking the spell off that device. He was known to hold grudges after all.. Bonnie tried not to dwell too much on that thought though, instead she let her eyes search to his own when responding. "Yeah.. Yeah, I think I am." It definitely didn't happen overnight, so Bonnie had to wonder exactly when this attraction toward him started to begin.

His expression became hard, he was good at reading expression's and he could really tell what she was thinking. He backed up a little bit, "Bonnie I have no power over how you feel about me... If you don't please say it and im gone..." His eyes were harder now, lips pierced. He waiting for a answer but he left in flash before he could hear what could be to him a devastating answer...

Bonnie got chills up her spine when she caught that hard look from him. It had been so long since she last seen it, that she'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be on that end. "Damon!" It was too late though, he was already gone.

"Shit.." she mumbled out to herself, cursing her own thoughts and paranoia. Immediately she picked up her phone and slung her bag over her shoulder her fingers moving to dial his number as she began walking in the direction of the Salvatore boarding house. She didn't know where he went, but that was definitely a good start.


	7. Chapter 7: Doubting

**Chapter 7.**

His eyes darted toward his cell in the drivers seat of his car, he ignored it focusing his eyes to the road, making his way to Georgia, he felt a little sadness leaving her that quick. He ignored the twisted feeling in his gut as he kept driving.

When Bonnie didn't get an answer, she huffed to herself and buried the phone back into her pocket. It didn't take her very long at all to reach the Salvatore home, where she'd knock on the door only to be greeted by a confused Stefan.

"Look, I know this is going to sound REALLY weird, but have you seen Damon?" She was greet by yet another confused and worried expression from Stefan.

Stefan was worried and confused for his reckless brother Damon. "I haven't seen him since this morning... Why?" Had Damon compelled Bonnie to care about him? Or did Bonnie just like Damon? He didn't know. He invited her into the house, sitting across from her in a chair.

Bonnie walked in and sat down, even though she was quite antsy. She had her cell phone in one hand as she begin fiddling with her fingers. "I just... I don't know. I was talking to him earlier and I think he read something on my face that I didn't want him to see. God I hope I didn't accidentally send him a reading or a sense.. God." She shook her head with worry. "Now he's not answering his phone. He just took off.. god I'm so dumb!" She buried her head in her hands. "I should have trusted him..."

Stefan was besides her in a instant. "Bonnie? Are you under compelled?" He was worried she seemed very concearned. "What?" Bonnie furrowed her brows in confusion, then shook her head. "N-No, I'm not being compelled." She held up her arm, showing him the vervain bracelet. "I don't know how, and I don't know why... But I'm in love with him, Stefan... I genuinely am.."

Stefan was even more confused. It was possible for a human just to love Damon, not that their under a spell. " Okay." He said taking a deep breath. "Your not dumb... And I don't blame you for not trusting Damon, he used to have a bad history..."

She looked up to him from her hands. "Stefan... I learned black magic, just so I could kill him." She pushed some hair from her face.

"I mean.. Of course I don't feel that way now, but.. What if he somehow saw that part of me? What if I accidentally sent it to him? My powers have been all out of whack lately, there's no telling..." That was an understatement.. especially with the possession that came with that dark magic.. something else she was sure to leave out.

Stefan muttered something unimportant under his breath. "He is really good at reading faces that doesn't surprise me that he could have saw that... Bonnie if I hear from him, I'll tell you first..." he stood up as soon as Elena came down the stairs. Elena smiled and said "Hey Bonnie! Whatcha doing here?"

Bonnie's eyes met the floor when she heard Stefan's words. They didn't look back up until she seen Elena, and immediately Bonnie stood to her feet. She was on edge around Elena now.

It seemed so long since she saw her friend, and she knew Elena wouldn't approve of her use of the dark arts if she ever found out. Not to mention Bonnie wasn't exactly ready to tell Elena about the relationship she had with Damon. "Um.. Hey Elena, nothing. I was just leaving."

Elena was confused but happy to see her best friend. "No, Bonnie please stay I haven't seen you in forever!" she rushed over and hugged Bonnie, Stefan smiled seeing Elena happy. "What's been going on!" she smiled. Stefan gave Bonnie a look that meant she should tell Elena after all they were bestfriends.

Bonnie cleared her throat, hugging Elena back as she did so. She almost choked when her friend questioned her on the things that had been going on. That's when Bonnie caught Stefan's look and immediately shook her head, almost giving hum a glare to remain silent. "Oh nothing. You know, same old stuff." Hardly.

Elena was confused she looked back at Stefan "What's really going on Bonnie you can tell me anything... You know that..." Stefan shook his head. "Bonnie she's going to find out sometime, just tell her." Elena turned back to Bonnie. "What's going on?" Elena was now very concearned.

Bonnie sighed as she sat back down in the chair. She didn't even know where to begin, but definitely not with her newfound study in black magic. Instead she'd start with the most recent. "I didn't come here without a reason.. I came here to look for Damon. I'm seeing him Elena.." She looked up to her friend, fearful of her reaction. "I've been dating Damon.."

Elena was shocked she must admit but she was more concerned for her sad friend, she sat next to her and hugged her. "You should have told me! I mean I understand that Caroline might of freaked out if you told her but Im different... It's okay that your seeing Damon!"

Elena was glad her friend approved, but Bonnie still held guilt in her stomach. More so about the next statement she was about to admit. "That's not all Elena.."

Elena took in a deep breath and smiled "What is it?"

Bonnie looked to the floor and began to fiddle with her fingers. "After the whole thing with my grandmother, you know how I really detested vampires? Most of all, I hated Damon. I wanted to see him dead, and I wanted to do it." She shook her head. "Obviously I don't feel that way anymore, but the methods I took to become stronger still lingers with me.." Bonnie could only imagine Elena's confusion. Hell, what she was about to say Bonnie hadn't even told Damon or Stefan yet.

"I started studying another Grimoire, not Emily's.. And the spells in there were darker and more advanced than I could have ever comprehended." Now she looked up to Elena with both sadness and worry in her eyes. "I unleashed something.. Something within me that I can't get rid of.."

Elena hugged her tighter, fearing her best friend could become over powered and kill anyone who stood in her way, especially Stefan or Damon her new friend. "Bonnie your not a monster! And I understand why you started to learn this new magic... But what does all of this has to do with Damon? And speaking of which where is he?" she looked quickly at Stefan then back at Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head. "It has nothing to do with Damon yet.. And has nothing to do with any of you yet.." Bonnie didn't feel the need to tell them once that entity possesses her, she becomes a different person altogether.

If a person is what she could even be considered. It hadn't happened in a long time, and so Bonnie felt no need to discuss it completely. "As for where Damon is.. I don't know.. He took off earlier, I haven't been able to reach or sense him." Bonnie decided to leave out the details of his departure.

Elena head turned crooked. "Are you worried about him?"

"Ridiculously." She buried her face back into her hands. "he didn't even give me a chance to explain.."

"Come on. I think I know where he is..." Elena pulled on her friends hand and pulled her out the door to her car.

Bonnie quickly followed Elena out. "Where?"

She started the car and started to drive. "A bar/grill in Georgia." Elena's eyes were now focused on the road as she began to get out of town.

"Georgia? Wait.. Atlanta, Georgia?" Bonnie leaned back in her seat, feeling guilty. "What's at the bar that would make him drive that far?"

"Yeah, Well there was a girl he used to date there but she's dead now so he just goes to eat, drink and play pool...Goes there when he's upset mainly to drink it away." Elena said getting comfortable in the car.

"I feel like such a jerk.." she spoke out while she shook her head. "I should have just answered him straight, he never gave me any reason to doubt him."

Elena stopped the car outside of the bar. " Here we go." She got out of the car and started to strengthen her pace to the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

**Chapter 8.**

When they got out of the car, Bonnie followed Elena in quickly. Her brown eyes scanning the room in search of Damon.

Damon sat at the bar drinking and eating a hamburger with extra pickles... He ordered another beer and then he sensed Bonnie near by but didn't bother to look up.

She hadn't really even known how to approach him because Bonnie didn't know where to begin with explaining herself. Finally she slowly, but cautiously walked up and had a seat beside him. "You drive far for a burger." She stated light heartedly with a bit of a giggle, trying to lighten the mood.

Elena stayed back and watched Bonnie walk up and sit next to looked over slightly. "It's my favorite place to get a beer and a good hamburger with extra pickles.. Hey can I get another beer please!" He finished his last one and called to the bar keep.

Bonnie could tell how detached Damon had been, and needless to say it hurt. "Damon.. can we talk?" "Sure... Hey dammit I asked for a beer twenty mintues ago over here!" He yelled at the bar tender who slid him a beer.

She could tell how irritated he seemed through how he was speaking to the bar tender. But then again it could have just been that it was Damon.

He began to drink his 5th beer. "Okay go ahead, what do you wanna talk about?"

Bonnie looked around at the atmosphere and the many people nearby. "Do you really want to discuss.. here? Do you want to go somewhere more private?" "Sure whatever's good for you." takes the beer and stands up. Elena watches them from a distance.

She stood up with him, waiting for him to lead her to a place more private. He knew this place and town a lot better than she did.

He walked outside to the ally and turned around. "Yes?"

She stopped and turned to him in the alley. "Okay, I know I haven't been exactly trusting of you and I'm sorry. Whatever you saw on my face.. just.. it's not what I meant to portray. I love you Damon. Without a doubt in my mind, I love you."

He looked angry but he wasn't, he walked away a little feet then turned and kissed her, wrapping his aarms around her waist tightly. "I love you too Bonnie Bennett..."

She smiled against his chest and shut her eyes. It didn't matter that Damon was against her flesh, for some reason he always warmed her. Including now. He kissed her forehead and kept her close then took her hand leading her back into the bar where Elena was waiting for Bonnie. "You go ahead Bon I'll be over at the bar."

As she began walking back in, Bonnie was smiling.. but that smile faded almost immediately as she came to a stop right before getting to the door. "No.. Not..now.. not again.." she spoke out to herself in a whisper, feeling that dark begin to creep up within her. What triggered it this time?

Elena walked up to her." Hey, I was about to call the police looking for you what did he say?"

Bonnie quickly grabbed Elena's hand and swept her away to the women's bathroom. She didn't answer Elena's question because of how frantic Bonnie was. "Elena! It's happening again...!" She knew she probably wasn't making any sense. Elena "what's happening?"

Bonnie opened her mouth, about to say something but instead she clasped Elena's hands tightly before lowering head and growing silent. Had Elena actually been able to see her eyes, she would have noticed the all black shift they'd taken for a few seconds before going back to normal.

Bonnie..or whatever this entity now was looked up now, a smile on her face as she let go of Elena. "Nothing. Nothing's happening. I'm sorry for frightening you." To anyone that could sense Bonnie, they probably would have noticed her presence as gone, but replaced with something ridiculously stronger, but significantly darker in nature. Thankfully, Elena wasn't one of those people.

Elena knew something was wrong but didn't ask. "Okay, well what did he say? what did you say!" Elena was all bubbly now as she walked Bonnie back to the bar/grill, Damon smiled as he watched his lovely Bonnie come in.

Bonnie at most looked lost, like she didn't belong.. Detached even. She looked to Elena with narrowed eyes and tilted her head in confusion. Thankfully getting into Bonnie's subconscious thoughts were of ease with this thing, and so she smiled to Elena."He said.. he.. loved me." The word itself seemed to sicken whatever this was possessing Bonnie, but it hid it well.

Elena smiled brightly "Aww! What are you doing talking to me go talk to Damon!" she pushed Bonnie eagerly towards Damon. "Ahh yes... Damon.." She smiled and walked over in his direction, stopping in front of him as she smiled. "Hello Damon."

He cocked his head and smiled. "Hello Bonnie." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek. "Do you want anything to eat?"

Bonnie's eyes narrwed unsettingly to his question. "Eat.. No. No, I'm fine." She tilted her head to the side, one hand going to his cheek, examining him as if he hadn't been real. "What happened to you?l She whispered out with a bit of anger in her voice. "You used to be so fun.. so.. evil."

"You want me to hate you again, to want to kill you? You want to keep study dark magic to kill me?" He was now sitting on his own stool, away from her. Bonnie smiled and shook her head. "No, of course." She wondered if he sensed that this wasn't Bonnie at all. "I just want you to be fun again.." Whatever was possessing Bonnie had its own intentions disliking Damon's little 'nice' side, but such thoughts were kept to itself.

A big hint that it wasn't Bonnie, was that it didn't ecen care or make any comment toward the fact that Damon knew Bonnie was studying dark magic to kill him. The normal Bonnie would have flew into a panic, instead this one stood from her stool and looked around a second. "Where exactly am I..?" being mumbled to herself as she made her way toward the door.

He followed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gerogia and like how of being fun." He was now had on his old seductive dark charm that he used on other girls never before Bonnie...She smirked, not so much at the idea of Damon but more so at the idea that he hadn't suspected anything. It was then when she turned to face him, that smirk still on her face.

There were parts of Bonnie's subconsicous mind that this thing couldn't exactly penetrate, other she wouldn't need to even ask this question. "You know that black book I always used to carry around? Where is it?" "You keep in in a drawer in your house... Iv'e always knew you were waiting to kill me.." He opened his door and held it opened it for Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to face Damon. "Waiting... to kill you?" She tilted her head. "And why would you assume that?" This definitely wasn't Bonnie.

He sighed and turned then went in the driver side. "Bonnie, I know there was only one reason you would study black arts... Are you coming?" He looked at her from the still open passenger door.

"Of course.." That thing possessing Bonnie had to test Damon, just to know whether or not he was aware that this wasn't his Bonnie. Then again, if he was aware she figured he'd probably have thrown her across the room by now. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Your Bonnie Bennett my girlfriend.. This isn't like u..." His answer was more than pleasing to her, and she smiled wide as she shook her head."Sorry, just.. Long drive here. Tired." With that she got into the car, that smirk still on her face.

He kissed her when she got in the car. "I've missed your warmth love..." The kiss she gave him back was short.. detached even. "Yeah.. same.." She spoke out. It definitely wasn't an answer Bonnie would give but neither was the statement she was about to make. "You're a vampire Damon. Why have you chosen such a mediocre life?"

"Bonnie, this is not you..." Slams on the breaks...She braced herself as he slammed on the breaks and soon looked to him. A look of agitation on her face. "What?" Her brows furrowed. "What is it? All I did was ask a question Damon."

"But it's not like you." Holding her face with his hands...She furrowed her brows and shoved him away. "Maybe I like the other you much better.." she stated before opening the door of the car and getting out. An evil Damon to manipulate and do this entity's bidding? Of course something as dark as her would want that.

He was right beside her in a instant... "You want evil?" he grabbed her wrist, yanking her in the car and locking it so she couldn't get out. He turned and went back into the grill, "Elena!" There was no response, He growled and followed her scent but lost it, He rushed back to the Jeep and got in. "Elena's missing... Were going back to Mystic Falls to get Stefan... Can you picture her somewhere Bonnie?" He started to drive fast up the road heading back.

Bonnie only smiled as they quickly drove doqn the road. "Elena's missing? Oh dear... anything but that.. somehow, I don't think Elena's my problem. I have bigger conerns and much larger goals." She stated, and with a snap of her fingers Bonnie was gone. Disappeared to leave Damon in his solitude. Now he had two missing girls.

He growled and drove home. "Stefan! Elena's missing and Bonnie's gone Physco!" Stefan was there in a instant and he gripped Damon's shoulders. " What did you do with them!" "NOTHING! Elena's like my sister and Bonnie is my girlfriend! Comon we gotta go find Elena"

Bonnie appeared in her room as she walked over to the dresser, grabbing hold of that black book. She breathed a little more heavy than usual. "Powers still not fully back... have to take it easy.."

They drove all the way back to Georgia and found Elena sitting there in the bar. "Hello Stefan and Damon..." she said in a monotone voice and this did not sound like Elena at all. Stefan and Damon's eyes glowed with anger as they both realised who it was... "Katherine..." Stefan spoke first. "Where's Elena?"

Once Bonnie took hold of the book a smile crept over her face. "There you are.." She said while opening it and walking to her bed, sitting. She crossed one leg over the other and flipped through the pages. "Stupid little witch couldn't even begin to comprehend how powerful these spells are.." She stopped a second and looked up. "This town doesn't have enough evil.. How am I supposed to work in this atmosphere?" That was something she swore to herself to fix.

"Relax she's fine I just wanted to see you sweat and Damon return to me." Katherine said with her evil kitten like smile. "Katherine I have a girlfriend now and Elena's my friend where is she..." Damon glared at Katherine who rolled her eyes and walked out of the grill coming back with Elena who ran into both Damon and Stefan's arms. "Bonnie Bennett decendent of Emily Bennett...She's possed over a dark magic right now... She's not your type of girl Damon.."

Bonnie stood up from her bed, slipping the book in her bag and walking out of her house. She walked toward the Grill, obviously set on changing how peaceful this town was. "well your not my type either..."

Bonnie stepped into the Grill and saw the four of them standing there. The atmosphere around the bar practicall switched with how dark of a presence Bonnie had brought on. At the very least it was eerie. "Well well well.. a party without me.." she said sarcastically as she walked in their directions.

If there was anything that stood out and proved this wasn't Bonnie, it happened when Katherine took hold of her throat. At first it seemed as though the girl was choking, but soon Bonnie's eyes shifted all black, void of her usual pupils. There was a telekinetic force that pushed Katherine back enough to lose her grip around Bonnie. Soon that telekinetic force suspended Katherine within the air, and at that second it was as if time itself stood still around them.

There no music playing, no talking, no clock ticking, and everyone seemed frozen in time save for Damon, Stefan, Katehrine, and Bonnie. "I am NOT Bonnie.." was spoken as she began to walk toward the airborne Katherine. A flame began to ignite from the clenched fist Bonnie made, and those all black eyes remained focused on Katherine. "You would do well to keep that in mind. Your little vampire and human quarels are like muck beneath my feet.. I have larger concerns."

Whatever this was possessing Bonnie was pure evil, that much was certain. Eventually her steps came to a stop and Katherine was released and dropped to the ground. Almost immediately that flame went out and there was a bit of blood that came from Bonnie's nose. She lifted her hand to it, eyes narrowed as she spoke "This witch is weak.." to herself.

Almost the exact second that Katherine hit the ground, the atmosphere around them had gone back to normal. People were talking, laughing, eating, and the music continued playing. They really were frozen in time. Just another trick of whatever this was possessing Bonnie.

Katherine shot up eyes dark. "HEY BONNIE IM GOING TO KILL ELENA, DAMON AND EVEN STEFAN.." Katherine ran over and wrapped her arm around Elena's neck chocking her a little. "Bonnie... Please.. I know you in there please don't let her kill me." Elena sobbed trying to make Katherine stop chocking her.

Stefan ran to save Elena but Damon Clided into him and they both fell on the ground "You idiot! she's not going to kill Elena but we gotta act like she is to get Bonnie to kill Hannah Bennett, the evil thing that possesing her..." Damon whispered in Stefan's ear so that only vampire's like him stefan and Katherine could hear. Stefan got up struggling towards Elena, Damon holding him back. "DON'T you Dare Kill her Katherine! Or I'll kill you..." Stefan's Eyes turned black.

That thing had no intentino of returning Bonnie, but it also knew it didn't have a choice. It wasn't strong enough to hold the little witch at bay, not yet. "How about I kill you all and spare having to endure this any longer.." She took one step toward Katherine, clenching her fist and clearly about to react when she suddenly dropped to the floor on her hands and knews. Bonnie's eyes shifted back to normal and she began coughing, clearly back to normal.

Katherine still had her arm around elena incase Bonnie wasn't back. Damon let go of Stefan and rushed to Bonnie's Side "Bonnie! Is it you?" Damon said hesitatenly his hand on Bonnie's wrist. Stefan rushed over to elena taking her out of Katherine's arms.

It took a moment for Bonnie to come around, and though Damon's voice was a muffle at first, she was still able to understand him. She nodded as she slowly began to stand from the floor. "Y-Yeah.." The presence of power that the aura gave off she had before dropped considerably. "Yeah.. it's me.." How the hell was she going to explain this..

He kissed her passionatly but agressivly at the same time."I love you..." he whispered into her ear and the craddled her against his chest.

She nodded, stating out "I love you too.." as Damon held her in his arms.. "I'm sorry.." She spoke out soon afterwards. "I couldn't control it.." she shook her head.

Katherine growled and seperated them"Damon is mine Bonnie..." Damon shook his head no toward katherine... Elena was still crying in stefans last thing Bonnie was about to do was physically fight Katherine. Especially after the ordeal she'd just gone through. As Katherine pulled them apart, bonnie only looked to her with. "If he's yours.. Why doesn't he want you?"

Katherine sneered at Bonnie. " you little witch have him under a spell..." katherine turned and looked at Damon then back at Bonnie smiling "he'll come back around." and with that she was gone... "I'll see you at home Damon.." stefan told Damon with a nodd and left with Elena... Damon picked up bonnie and put her in the passengers side of his jeep and got in the drivers side.

Bonnie closed her eyes and leaned her head against the seat as Damon put her into the car. "What a day.." she spoke out to herself. "Now I have both Katherine to deal with and.. whatever the hell this is in me.."


	9. Chapter 9: Katherine

**Chapter 9.**

Damon ignored her remark and kissed her. "Im just glad your alright..." He kissed her again only wanting to feel her again, it had been so close to losing her it didn't matter now. Bonnie felt a bit of frustration, and furrowed her brows some as she pulled again from the kiss. "No Damon, I'm not all right. Things aren't all right, none of this is allright.." Clearly she was freaking out.

Damon stared forward " your right, it isn't but what can I do..." he was frustrated a little as he kept driving. Katherine was not the issue it was the dark magic Bonnie had been studying.. His fingers gripped the sterring wheel tight. "It's just.. It's too much for me right now. You can't do anything Damon.. I have to." She said as she turned away from him some just to stare at the window.

She closed her eyes hoping that if she slept she'd wake up and everything would be okay. THe truth was Bonnie had no idea how in the world to fix what she'd already he reached his house he picked her up gently and took her to his bedroom through his window tucking her under the covers and laying next to her wrapping his arms around her, then he waited for her to wake.

Bonnie mumbled a few incoherent things while she slept, soon though her eyes sprung open and she slowly sat up, not noticing Damon beside her at first."good morning Bonnie.." he said with a smile wrapping his arms around her waist. "you slept a long time Hun.." She looked over to Damon. "Hey.." she spoke out slowly while bringing her hand to her head. "I wish I hadn't of woke up .. ever.."

"well I'm glad you did..." he said with a frown. He let go of her waist, " I know lots going on but I just came close to loosing you, i'm not feeling so great..." "I'm sorry Damon.." She turned and placed her feet on the floor as he let go of her. "This is all my fault.. If I hadn't resorted to black magic.." She stopped and sighed. "It's just, after Grams died I was too angry.. I hated you sooo much."

He wrapped his arms around her setting her on his lap. "I love you though..." he whispered in her ear. "I would have probably killed myself too..." He felt kinda depressed about the whole situation. "I know." She nodded. "And I promise I WILL fix things.. some how.." He held her tighter to his chest. "Okay I believe you..."

The problem was that Bonnie had no idea where to even start, or what it even was. "What did I do while I was possessed? What did I say..? Anything helps.." "You wanted to make the town evil and hell basically.. You were going to kill me, stefan, Katherine and Elena... Wanted to take over the town and well I know who's possesing you..."

She looked over to him with concern on her face "From the subconscious thoughts I got... I think it may be a demon.." She looked over to him with concern on her face "From the subconscious thoughts I got... I think it may be a demon.."

"She is... Her name is Hannah Bennett a cousin of Emily... She's the strongest witch in your family tree... She's evil, Her boyfriend was killed being accused of being a vampire by most of the towns people... She wants to destroy this town ever since..She was hanged when the towns people found out she was a witch because of Emily, she said the great great great great great granddaughter of Emily would be cursed so that she may come back in her body and get revenge on the towns future great..ect. grandchildren.." He said staring at paticularly nothing.

"So... The Grimoire I've been reading and studying from is... Hannah's?" She turned over to face him, climbing on his lap and facing him. She placed her hands on his chest, looking down to him. "I can feel her in me.. clawing to get back out..." "Yes... I should have known and stopped you from using her book, she attracted you toward it to use it so she could over take your body, it didn't help you wanted me dead.." He put his hands on her waist."If I can help it at all she won't get out..." He said looking up in her beautiful dark eyes.

"I know.." She tilted her head down to him, a smirk on her face. Without Bonnie even noticing her eyes shifted into that all black state for a second before they shifted back to normal. Hannah was definitely trying to escape Bonnie's subconscious again, and Bonnie could feel that dark slowly taking her over.


End file.
